Miradas
by Dark Rinoa-chan
Summary: [NejiHina][Drabble] Miradas cruzadas. Sonrojos. Sonrisas. Sencaciones. Pesimo summary... pero bueno lean y decidan que tal. [R&R onegai!]


**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, pues aquí vengo, después de años sin escribir nada por fin me llego la inspiración, jeje es mi primer fic de Naruto, un Drabble, muy cortito, a mi opinión quedo bien... pero bueno ustedes decidan leyendo, xD es un NejiHina, tooda la historia es narrada por Neji o.o, como se siente y todo.

**Disclaimer:**

Primero que nada, aclaro que Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto (pero algún día Gaara será mío xDD) y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:**

-- Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

**_S _**Recuerdos

* * *

**Miradas...**

_Por Dark Rinoa-chan_

* * *

Caminó, caminas, caminamos... juntos, nuestras miradas se cruzan y al momento son desviadas, tú con un ligero rubor en las mejillas bajas la mirada y juntas tus manos para poder hacer esos movimientos con tus dedos, acción que te caracteriza, mostrándola cuando estas nerviosa o incomoda, yo te miro detenidamente, examinándote... tú me lanzas una tímida mirada, pero al instante que descubres que te observo la bajas de nuevo, aun mas roja de lo que ya estabas, yo sonrió para mis adentros, eres tan... tan especial... tan pura, tan tierna, y tan inalcanzable para mi... deposito las manos en mis bolsillos y aparto mi mirada de ti, llevándola a el cielo inclinando mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos dejando que la brisa refrescara mi rostro, supongo que tú sentiste cuando deje de mirarte, pues bajaste los brazos a tus costados y me observaste, curiosa, como si esperases una respuesta a alguna pregunta, yo enderece mi cabeza para observarte, pero al momento reaccionaste girando tu cabeza lentamente hacia el frente y pude ver como una tímida sonrisa asomaba a tu rostro, no dije nada, solo mire hacia el frente, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo caminábamos por aquel sendero desierto sin un destino concreto, donde solo se observaban los árboles, donde solo éramos tú y yo... y tal vez un que otro animal sin dejarse ver a simple vista. Cada minuto que pasaba, cada segundo estaban llenos de paz y tranquilidad, esa tranquilidad que emana de ti, que me hace sentir bien, en paz y... feliz, si, feliz... simplemente por el echo de ser tú quien esta allí a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, caminando tranquila y detenidamente junto a mi, yo soy feliz.

Poco a poco el atardecer se va apoderando del paisaje, valla que el tiempo pasa rápido junto a ti... la brisa, antes refrescante, ahora se vuelve un poco mas fría, noto como titiritas y te abrazas a ti misma, te comprendo, pues solo llevas puesto tu traje de entrenamiento, que es bastante ligero y no llevas puesto tu chaquetón que siempre sueles llevar, me acerco a ti y me quito el mío depositándolo sobre tus delicados hombros, abrigándote, te abrazo inconscientemente, no pude resistirme, cierro mis ojos... me miras inocentemente, apunto de decirme algo, pero te interrumpo...

- Hinata-sama, será mejor que regresemos pronto a la mansión... esta oscureciendo y el clima esta descendiendo – dije sin inmutarme y separándome de ti, cosa que no me agrado mucho.

- Hai... arigatou... Neji-niisan – dijiste en un susurro casi audible al momento que te sonrojabas y te abrazabas a mi chaqueta brindándote el calor necesario.

De nuevo caminábamos, pero esta vez mas deprisa y con un rumbo fijo, no tardamos en llegar a las pobladas calles de Konoha donde se oían los murmullos y el bullicio de la gente que se encontraba paseando viendo los puestos o comiendo en algún restaurante, tu mirabas sonriente a una familia de tres miembros, el pequeño hijo corría alrededor de sus padres sonriente y feliz, dejaste de caminar para poder observarlos mejor, el pequeño se acerco a ti, sonriente, tu le dedicaste una de tus mejores sonrisas...

- Kawaii... – dijo el pequeño infante sonriendo aun mas y sonrojándose, salió corriendo con sus padres y el padre lo cargo en brazos, mientras el niño le decía lo que le acababa de suceder, el padre le sonrió y después te miro sonriente, tú le sonreíste amablemente mientras la familia seguía su camino, el niño con su mano te decía adiós y tú le respondías de la misma manera, yo sonreía complacido mientras seguíamos nuestro camino.

Esa sonrisa permanecía en tu rostro, intacta, pura y autentica, como me gustaría que me dedicaras una de esas sonrisas a mi, y solo a mi...

Alzaste tu cabeza respirando el aire puro, la noche se había apoderado de todo el paisaje y las estrellas y la luna brillaban en todo su esplendor, contrastando con tus claros y puros ojos violáceos, y la noche... azul oscuro como tus lindos cabellos, brillantes y sedosos. Yo miraba expectante a cada uno de tus delicados movimientos, te movías con una delicadeza y belleza inigualable, eres única... si, único todo tu ser.

Llegamos a la mansión, entramos a ella y nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar, una enorme y bien decorada plaza, te paraste en medio de esta y te volteaste para mirarme fijamente, un leve sonrojo acudió a tus mejillas...

- Será mejor que me retire, Hinata-sama, mañana tengo una misión importante y tengo que madrugar, con su permiso – hice una pronunciada reverencia y me di media vuelta para retirarme a mi recamara.

- Hai... konbanwa, Neji-niisan, que descanses... – me dijiste con dulzura y me sonreíste mientras también hacías una reverencia, yo te mire de reojo y asentí levemente y me retire a mi recamara silenciosamente.

Entre a mi recamara y me acosté en mi cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde... te abrase, arriesgándome a que te separaras de mi bruscamente y me miraras asustada, pero eso no sucedió, en cambio te hiciste mas ligera para poder atraerte hacia mi, aun recuerdo tu olor, ese olor tan delicado y dulce... cerré lo ojos y me quede dormido... pensando en ti.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Weeh, por fin me puse a hacer mi primer fic de Naruto, un lindo Neji x Hinata (si, sobre todo lindo xP) si, me quedo un poco cursi y tonto u.u pero bueno, es lo que hay, la inspiración me llego levantándome xD! Jejeje, pensé en hacer un GaaHina, pues es mi pareja favorita, pero al final así quedo, jojo, espero les haya gustado n.n onegai, dejen review no les cuesta nada darle al cuadrito de aquí abajito que dice 'Go' ya sean criticas o lo que sea! Todo es bien recibido n.n, jeje.


End file.
